The Girdle
by gateruner
Summary: Set a few months after Season 5, Catherine is back and she and Steve are getting married. But Catherine's got a secret that's ready to burst in more than one way. Can she make it through the big day?


She was going to be sick.

That was the only thought in Catherine's mind as she stood up from the lavish banquet table, her silverware clanking against her plate. She took a deep breath and smiled as all eyes turned towards her, "I'll be right back."

Catherine didn't give a second glance back as she made her way out of the banquet room and sprinted towards the ladies restroom. She burst through the door and headed towards the last stall. Somehow she managed to gather her flowing gown up around her ankles before dropping to the floor in front of the toilet. One. Two. Three- Catherine gagged as she leaned over the cool edge of the porcelain bowl. The retched sound reverberated against the stall walls as she watched her very pricy dinner being expelled before her very eyes.

Her eyes watered and her nose wrinkled in disgust as the smell wafted up from the bowl. She absently fumbled for the handle as she spit a few extra times for good measure. The flushing of the toilet filled the room and Catherine placed her elbow on the edge of the seat, her head falling forward into her hand. "Sick at my own wedding," she mumbled.

After a few moments she shook her head and took a deep breath. She was okay. She could do this. She had made it through the wedding itself. Misty eyed and emotional she'd managed to choke out her "I Do" and watch Steve give the biggest grin she'd ever seen him smile. Their first kiss as husband and wife had left her breathless and maybe just a little bit lightheaded. And if she felt like she might faint? Well, it had everything to do with Steve and nothing at all to do with the pregnancy. Nope. Not a damn thing.

The photographs had been next on the agenda. Even though Catherine had painstakingly planned the guest list herself, it didn't hit her just how many of those people were going to be in said photos. Between family, friends, the Navy, 5-0, and the governor of Hawaii, the photo ops were staggering.

It also hadn't helped that Doris had shown up out of the blue at the very last possible moment. Steve had seemed shell-shocked but genuinely happy nonetheless that his mother had decided to show up.

Her arrival however, had thrown an unexpected kink into the plans. They had been faced with trying to rearrange people in the photo shoot. The photographer seemed less than happy about the turn of events, mumbling under his breath about symmetry and angles. But Catherine had smiled a warm and radiant smile, or so the photographer kept informing her, in every damn picture. Every. Single. One.

And by the time they made it to the group photo, and that was THE big group photo, she felt like a sardine in a tin can. There was apparently no lens wide enough to fit that many people into one frame without getting touchy feely. She could feel Kono's warm breath hovering above her right shoulder and the radiating heat of Steve's body on her left. With one arm wrapped around Steve, clinging like a lifeline, her other hand kept a white knuckled grip on her bouquet of flowers, all while reminding herself to breathe. The room was so fucking oppressive at that point she wanted to scream.

It was about that time that she realized what the problem was. It was the girdle. The revolting, binding, piece of lycra fabric that made her want to run away screaming at the top of her lungs. Never in a million years had Catherine ever imagined that she would have to wear such an atrocity. So at her final dress fitting, a mere two days before the big event, Catherine found herself face to face with the offensive undergarment.

The seamstress merely shook her head and sighed, "Honey, I'm sorry but this is going to be your only option." Catherine wanted to break down and weep at that very moment. The older woman started talking about seams and panels and how there wasn't enough give in the fabric and not enough time to order a replacement. So Catherine had done the only thing she could do, she literally sucked it up and told herself it was just for one day.

Now, as Catherine sat on her knees in front of the toilet, the girdle binding her aching stomach in a most horrific way, she was teetering on the brink of defeat. Maybe she'd been foolish in thinking she could pull this off. It wasn't like she was lying to anyone. She just wasn't telling anybody anything. And all she had to do was make it through a few more hours and the girdle was GONE. Hell she was going to douse it with gasoline and watch it BURN.

As if that somehow strengthened her resolve, Catherine took a few steady breaths as she lifted herself off the bathroom floor. She made her way towards the sink and carefully washed her mouth out. She checked the bodice of her gown to ensure she didn't get anything on it, water or otherwise. "Okay, Cath," she told herself, as she studied her reflection in the mirror, "Let's do this."

Catherine held her head high as she bustled out of the ladies room and into the corridor. There were a few people in the hallway that smiled and nodded as she made her way towards to the banquet room. She smiled back and nodded in return. Okay, she could do this. This was good. She sighed and adjusted her gown as she stepped back into the room.

The temperature difference between the cool hallway and the stuffy banquet room hit Catherine like a tidal wave. The room was packed, the sounds of silverware and china clinking together, intermingled with laughter and conversation. Within seconds people swarmed around her, all warm and bubbly. The congratulations and best wishes rolled of their tongues and a sea of hugs and kisses engulfed her. She smiled. My god did she smile. Catherine thought her entire face might split in half given how hard she was straining to keep her smile in place. All the while that damn girdle was sucking the life out of her. Slowly but surely she was going to suffocate.

Somehow, after what seemed like an eternity, Kono appeared, parting the sea of bodies with her usual brashness. Catherine wasn't sure what Kono had said, but people started dispersing rapidly and she'd never been so grateful, "Thank you!" Kono grinned, "You looked like you needed some help, sistah."

And now Catherine was back in her seat, face to face with the remnants of her a la carte dinner. She stared at the remaining rice and vegetable medley and tried to choke down the acid starting to rise in her throat. She took a deep breath, or as deep as that damn girdle would let her, and let it out slowly.

And then it happened. It was like a tiny flame erupted from the core of her entire being. Heat began to spread outward from her center, traveling like fire through her veins until it reached her fingers and toes. It was unrelenting and growing more intense. She could feel the beads of sweat forming on her forehead, moisture collecting at her hairline on her neck. She was on FIRE!

Catherine chanced looking around the table. No one seemed to notice, everyone's attention was focused entirely on Steve and Danny. She couldn't make out what they were saying over the roaring in her ears as her blood pounded through her head, but based on Danny's wild gesturing and Steve's grin it was clear they were in their element. Which, in any other instance, she would have been shaking her head in amusement, but not at that moment.

Catherine tried to speak, tamping down the rising wave of nausea but all she managed was a grunt of some sort. Regardless, it had the right effect.

"Cath?" And Steve was right there, his hand running down her arm, eyes full of concern.

She shook her head, shrugging his hand off her arm because it was too much. She felt like she was going to suffocate again. The heat was consuming her, burning her from the inside out. "Hot," she choked. With a shaky hand she reached for her glass of ice water, gulping it quickly, relishing the cool liquid as it slid down her throat. But the relief was short lived because the heat was still there, unrelenting.

For a brief moment, she was aware that Steve's hand was on her forehead and she heard him swear under his breath as he mumbled something next to her ear. Catherine couldn't make out exactly what he'd said and she was about to ask him to repeat it when Steve started barking orders around him. The blood was still roaring in her ears but she could make out one word. Paramedics.

"No!" She started shaking her head furiously. She was aware of another glass of water being shoved into her hands and she took it gratefully, gulping it down as she had the previous one. "I'm fine!" Her voice was harsher than she had intended but it still gave the desired effect. The heat was finally starting to ebb and slowly the rush of blood started to subside. She was more aware of her surroundings now and how closely everyone, that was everyone in 5-0, was circled around her.

A new wave of panic started to rise and didn't they understand? Why were they all hovering so close? She needed air! She couldn't breathe! That damn girdle was killing her and if she could just get rid of the horrific thing she would be all right.

Catherine glanced up to find Kono with a strange look on her face as the Hawaiian cocked her head to one side. "A girdle? Seriously?" Kono gave a tsk with her tongue as she started shaking her head in amusement.

Oh shit. Catherine hadn't even realized she'd verbalized her thoughts. Well that was just peachy wasn't it? Steve's hand was back on her shoulder, his other hand gently brushing the sweat-soaked strands of hair back from her cheeks. So much for that beautiful upswept hairdo she thought grimly. She glanced over and was met with Steve's intense gaze. The one that was somehow so full of concern but still laser focused. It told her without any doubt that she had all of two seconds to start talking or it was all hands on deck.

What could she say? Lying was not an option. Period. After her ill-fated promise to keep Doris' secret, Catherine had vowed that she would never keep something important from Steve. She never wanted to see that look of betrayal on Steve's face again. But now... Now she realized with a sudden clarity that she might actually be on the brink of that very scenario.

So she did the only thing she could do, it was time to man up. She looked straight into Steve's eyes and gave what she hoped was her own piercing gaze. Her previous plans of a romantic time and place were lost as the two tiny little words rolled off her tongue and the silence became deafening.

Catherine had known Steve long enough to catalog every little twitch and gesture that gave clues to his normally calm, cool and collected appearance. But that had not prepared her. A catalog of emotions flashed through his eyes. The first was confusion. She saw it clear as day. Next came realization. You could almost see the cogs churning in his mind. A genuine affection and love came next, thought it was quickly replaced by something else, something she wasn't used to ever seeing on his face. Was it fear? No, that didn't seem quite right and whatever it was it was gone before she could fully discern it. Now though, now his face settled into a stoic determination and she could see the emotion slowly draining from his eyes. That face she recognized. It was his full on SEAL mode. The one that came out in a crisis. The one that made sane people scatter and grown men cry. The one that told Catherine, without a doubt, there would be hell to pay for anyone or anything that got in his way.

"Kono!" Steve's voice barked, his eyes never leaving Catherine's, "Take Cath up to her room."

A wave of panic started to wash over Catherine. How badly had she screwed this up and did she have any hope of salvaging the situation? The fear must have been evident on her face because Steve's eyes softened and for a brief moment and she thought she must have been dreaming when she felt his lips brush against her own. "I love you. We'll talk about this upstairs," he whispered against her cheek.

Catherine felt faint as the relief washed over her body. She wasn't sure she could even stand, let alone walk but somehow she managed. Her matron of honor, Kono and her maid of honor, Mary, flanked her as they led her out of banquet hall towards the elevators. The trio rode in silence and Catherine felt her stomach roll again as the elevator lurched to a halt on their floor. She was vaguely aware of Kono cursing as she fumbled with the keycard to the room and the feel of hands propelling her inside once the door was opened.

Everything seemed to be a blur. A jumble of mixed emotions that were threatening to overwhelm her. What about Steve? What about the reception? The honeymoon? What the hell was she going to do with a baby?!

"Relax," Mary's gravelly voice rolled over her. "You're going to be fine."

Had Catherine spoken out loud again? She wasn't sure. She felt her hair being brushed to the side and the sound of the heavy zipper being slowly undone. The cool air of the hotel room hit her body instantly as the satiny material pooled at her feet. She closed her eyes and sighed. Sweet relief. Mary chuckled and Kono mumbled something about Steve and presents.

Catherine almost gasped as she felt one of Kono's slender fingers worm its way between her body and the offensive girdle giving her the briefest moment of relief.

"Damn sistah! How the hell did you even get into this thing! How can you even breathe!" Kono's voice was becoming distant and Catherine could hear her friend digging around in a duffle bag. "Aha!" Kono's voice was triumphant followed by a familiar click of a switchblade being locked into place.

"Just be still," Kono warned as she slide the blade between the girdle and Catherine's warm flesh. The room was silent save for the ripping of the fabric as Kono slid the blade down and out, swiftly slicing the oppressive garment in half. She repeated the process on the other side and like that it was done.

"Oh my god!" Catherine closed her eyes and moaned. It almost sounded obscene, even to her own ears but she couldn't help it. Her stomach expanded and for the first time in last six hours she could BREATHE! Air surged through her lungs in a way that she had almost forgotten. It was exhilarating and gave her a sense of normalcy she desperately needed. But that was short lived as she opened her eyes to find Kono and Mary staring at her, their eyes bugging out of their sockets and their jaws slack.

"Holy crap!" Mary cried out.

Catherine looked down and took stock of the situation. Her gorgeous Vera Wang gown was still pooled at her feet. The champagne pink strapless bra from Victoria's Secret clung to her breasts and she could see where the fabric had darkened around the edges, from her sweating no doubt. And she reminded herself that she was also donning the matching panties to go with said bra. The ceremonial garter clung to the top of her right thigh along with the classic white thigh high stockings.

But none of that was what had her friend's attentions. No, they were focused on her stomach. There were angry red lines embedded deep into her flesh where the girdle had clung to her body. There were also fainter lines, like the ones you get when you've slept too long on wrinkled sheets. They zig zagged across her stomach in some strange sort of pattern. But even that didn't take away from what was becoming so very obvious. Catherine's stomach, the one that used to be so toned and defined was now beginning to curve outward below her naval. A small bump in the grand scheme of things, but a bump nonetheless.

A bump that Catherine couldn't ignore any longer. The one that had driven her to the doctor four days earlier when she'd stepped onto her bathroom scales and shrieked in horror at the extra four pounds she'd packed on.

Weight had never been an issue for Catherine. Her active lifestyle had always kept her metabolism going and dieting wasn't even a concept she'd considered. But faced with the weight gain four days before her wedding, fighting what she thought was a mere stomach bug, a slow sense of dread had crept down her spine.

That dread had been confirmed in the form of a portly looking doctor from the mainland and a sheet of lab results crumpling in her hand. The intel was there in black and white. There was no disputing it, even as she declared that she had, in fact, had her period just two weeks ago! The doctor had merely nodded and told her that it while it wasn't normal, it wasn't unheard of either, and it was probably the last one she would have for the remainder of the pregnancy.

Flashes of stories Catherine had heard came swirling into her mind. Women who hadn't even known they were pregnant, showing up to an emergency room and giving birth to a full term baby. She had always scoffed at such stories. Seriously? How could someone not know? And yet there she was, in some freakishly similar story.

Of course there were signs. She could see them now. The vertigo she had been experiencing when she got up to quickly, that had been chalked up to her blood sugar bottoming out because of the frantic pace she was keeping and not eating right. The unexplained waves of nausea were also dismissed because of nerves and pre-wedding jitters. The few nights she'd woken up soaked in sweat were also explained away due to a nightmare or a particularly vivid dream involving Steve. But now, face to face with the test results and the doctor's assurances, it was clear as day.

The doctor performed an ultrasound and calculated a due date based on the results. Catherine quickly did the math and felt herself begin to blush as the memories resurfaced. Kono's wedding day, or night rather. Her first night back with Steve, back in his arms, in his bed, like their time apart hadn't even occurred.

Their lovemaking had been heated and frantic. Neither of them caring about anything except the feel of one another. Somewhere in the back of her mind she recalled a tiny voice telling her to slow down and saying things like protection and birth control. But that voice had been squashed quickly both by the realization that Steve hadn't made a move for the nightstand drawer and the fact that he had been as alone as she had been during all those months. What that also meant was that during that time in Afghanistan she had been without any sort of birth control whatsoever. It hadn't mattered though given her celibacy at the time. Her brain had made one last ditched attempt at reminding her of that fact before Steve thrust his hips and slipped inside her body causing her mind to short circuit.

And now there she was, almost sixteen weeks later, faced with the consequences of that heated night. The doctor had smiled, like he knew what she was recalling. He congratulated her on both the pregnancy and upcoming nuptials. The man also shoved a bunch of vitamins and supplements into her hands along with a referral to one of the best OB-GYN's on the island. The doctor even went so far as to tell her that a few sips of champagne at the wedding wouldn't hurt anything.

That had been four days ago. The first day she had been numb. The next day she had formulated her plan on how and when to tell Steve. And despite that, there had still been a certain sense of denial about her. But that had come crashing down when she couldn't get her wedding gown to zip up due to the growing bulge of her belly. That dress had fit her like a glove. The tight bodice had clung to her shape in all the right places and she was sure that it would leave Steve with the desired effect. But she had been the only one left breathless as she tried to suck in her gut. And that's when the damn girdle appeared on the scene.

Now the remnants of the offensive garment were lying on the floor beside her and that bulge in her belly looked like it was growing before her very eyes. Catherine realized she was slouching before her years of military training kicked in and she pulled her shoulders up, standing ramrod straight even as she cast her eyes down. Damn. It was still there. Not as pronounced as it had been a moment ago, but the bump was there nonetheless.

Catherine looked up in time to see Kono shaking her head in disbelief as Mary brought a hand to cover her mouth. "Look guys, I know this-" And that was all she managed to say before Catherine heard the familiar beep of the keycard swipe and the door handle turning into her hotel suite.

"Catherine!" Steve's voice filled her ears, the concern and almost breathless tone making her want to breakdown right then and there. Even though her back was facing towards him, Catherine could feel his eyes piercing through her flesh. She took a deep breath and strengthened her resolve as she slowly turned away from her friends and faced... her husband. The word stuttered through her brain and came to a crashing halt as she studied Steve's face once again.

His eyes were clinical at first; roving over her body, assessing her like he would an injured victim on a battlefield. Like he needed to be sure she was whole and intact. Then she saw the slow burning lust as he reassessed her body. Catherine couldn't help but smile at the way his eyes swept across her breasts and down the curve of her hips, his tongue ghosting at the edges of his lips. All of that occurred before his eyes landed square on her stomach.

Steve's eyes darkened and not in a good way. A pained expression crossed his features as he tilted his head to the side. "Catherine?" It was a question. A question that begged for an explanation that she didn't know how to give.

"Steve, I-" Catherine stuttered, unsure what to say.

"Why? Why didn't you-? My God! How, how long have you known?" Steve's voice was almost a whisper but his face gave away the pain. And Catherine flashed back to that horrific moment when she'd told Steve about his mother's secret. The look was almost the same and that made Catherine's heart seize inside her chest.

"Steve, I didn't I swear. Not until a few days ago," she blurted. " And I was going to tell you tonight, I just-" Catherine didn't know how to finish that statement so she let it linger between them as she began to wring her hands .

Steve began to shake his head in disbelief, "Jesus Christ Cath! Just how far along are you?"

"Six- Uh, Sixteen weeks." Catherine cast her eyes down towards her hands. She wasn't sure she could take anymore. Her heart felt like it was going to explode out of her chest right then and there.

"Sixteen weeks! Are you kidding me!?" Steve's voice raised at least two whole octaves, "That is four months, Catherine. You expect me to believe that in all that time you didn't know?"

"I didn't Steve, I swear!" And now Catherine was flashing back to those stories again. Those totally unbelievable stories of women who didn't know they were pregnant and Catherine believing the same thing that Steve seemed to be venting. "I had my fucking period two weeks ago for God's sake!" Catherine added as much outrage as she could muster, "Why would I have even considered it?"

That seemed to have placated Steve for the moment, "Okay. Okay."

Catherine watched silently as Steve scrubbed his hands over his face before he continued, "Okay. What, uh? I mean you went to the doctor right? And you're sure? It's not just-" Steve gestured his hand towards her stomach.

Catherine raised her eyebrow, "What, Steve? Say it?" Catherine couldn't bite back the sarcasm that dripped from her voice, "That I'm what? Getting fat?!"

Steve seemed to only become aware of the fact that he and Catherine weren't alone when he heard Kono's strangled cry and a moaned, "oh man" from his sister. He backpedaled quickly, "Of course not!" Steve's tone turned almost desperate and pleading as he reached out for Catherine's hands, "You're beautiful. You're perfect." He took one last step forward before releasing Catherine's hands and clasping her face, "And nothing will ever change that."

Damn him. Catherine tried to hold on to that small indignity. She wasn't done being upset by Steve's sudden faux pas, but damn if the man didn't know how to pull his ass out of the fire. And she felt herself blushing despite herself. She heard Kono snort, "Nice save, boss."

And damn Steve twice for standing there looking so hot in his tuxedo, all while trying to brush away any insecurities she was feeling. The situation was still far from resolved and Catherine knew it. She could see Steve's mind beginning to churn. "Sixteen weeks." Steve whispered. But the accusation was gone, replaced by something more akin to awe.

Catherine watched silently as the wheels of his mind started to churn, the same calculations she had already done rapidly firing through his mind, stuttering to a halt as his eyes went wide. "Kono's wedding."

"Kono's wedding," Catherine whispered back. She could hear Kono's sharp intake of breath behind her and Catherine wanted to say something to her friend, something to reassure Kono that there wasn't anything wrong with the concept. But her words were lost as Steve's lips came crashing down on her own.

Catherine gasped in surprise and Steve wrapped his arms around her, his hands sliding across the expanse of cool skin down her back. The kiss quickly turned into a hug as Steve buried his head into the crook of Catherine's neck, breathing deeply.

There was a cough from someone in the room and Steve seemed to remember again, that he and Catherine were not alone. So he pulled back reluctantly and gave a shy smile, "We'll finish this later."

Of that, Catherine had no doubt. She cleared her throat, "Steve, what about the rest of the reception? I can't-" Catherine gestured to the discarded gown pooled around her ankles, "There's no way I can fit back into that thing."

Steve gnawed at his bottom lip for a moment, eyes darting around the room, "What about your other outfit? The one you were going to wear when we leave?"

Catherine was a little taken back that Steve even knew there was an "outfit" for their grand exit. "It's in the closet," she gestured. Kono was already moving and had produced the hanging garment bag before Catherine knew what was happening.

"Cath?" Steve looked into her eyes, "Now please do NOT take this the wrong way, but are you sure that it fits you?"

Catherine considered it for a moment and realized with sudden horror that she wasn't sure. It hadn't even dawned on her to try it on again after she'd purchased it, "Oh my god. I don't know. I don't-" And tears started to well up in her eyes. Hormones. How was she ever going to survive this?

Steve looked horrified and Kono brushed him aside as she helped Catherine step out of the wedding gown at her feet. "Come on, you can try it on in the bathroom," Kono reasoned as she guided Catherine towards the adjoining room.

Catherine stood in a stupor as Kono closed the door behind them and pulled out the garment in question. It had been a last minute decision as far as wedding plans went. She had pulled the long, ruby red dress from the back of her closet, eyeing the price tag that was still attached. She wasn't sure why she had never worn it before and decided it would work well because Steve loved her in red. The spaghetti strapped dress had an open back and fitted bodice that flared just below the hips. She recalled the label, remembering that it was a cotton/poly blend with a small amount of spandex thrown in for good measure. Hopefully it would be all she needed.

Kono gestured towards her as she removed the dress from the hook, "Your bra." Catherine removed the bra in one swift gesture as she reached for the dress. She took a deep breath as she stepped inside and pulled the dress in place.

"Here goes!" Kono reached for the zipper and slowly pulled it up higher and higher until it reached the top.

"Thank god!" Catherine let go of the breath she was holding. The dress was tight, no doubt. But it wasn't unbearable and more importantly she could breathe. She faced the mirror and smoothed the material down. "Uh oh," she moaned as the fabric bunched just below her hips at the bulge around her thigh. The garter.

Kono gave another grunt, "Hmm. Well. Just take it off and give it to Steve. He's just going to throw it anyway."

Catherine nodded. It was a minor blip in the radar compared to her other problems and she'd be damned if it was going to ruin her day. She reached under the dress and slid the garter off quickly, also realizing the stockings needed to go as well as the white heels.

Kono made quick work of stuffing the gown into the garment bag before opening the bathroom door. Mary's voice came drifting in, "-really Steve, this is so exciting. Joan will have a cousin to play with now."

Catherine walked back into the room as Kono brushed past her placing the garter in Steve's hand. A pair of red pumps were shoved into her hands and she slipped the shoes onto her feet.

"Wow," Steve breathed as he turned his attention from his sister to his bride. "You look- wow."

Catherine grinned, "So you approve?"

Steve shook his head, "You are incredible, you know that?"

"Are you flirting with me?" Catherine teased.

"That depends. What will it get me?" Steve leered at her.

"You know," Catherine smiled as she stepped forward and slid her hands across the lapels of Steve's tuxedo, "If my husband were to ever find out that you were flirting with me you'd be so dead."

"Really?" Steve smirked and arched his eyebrow. "Do I know this guy?"

"Well, he's a highly trained SEAL with major control issues and one hell of a protective streak," Catherine slid her arms around Steve's neck. "And I don't think I'd want to cross him if I were you."

"I'll keep that in mind," Steve grinned as he gently kissed her lips. "You look amazing, by the way."

"So what's the sitrep, Commander?" Catherine slipped her arm around his waist as they started towards the door.

"Well, I put the word out that you had spilled something on your dress and that you were going to have to change clothes." Steve began to twirl the garter around his finger as they exited the hotel suite, "And I might have alluded to some sort of bodily harm if word of your delicate condition left the confines of 5-0 and our little ohana."

"Aha," Catherine reached the elevators and pressed the down button. "So we can expect the chatter to reach enemy lines within say, what? The hour?"

"Mmm?" Steve shrugged and bobbed his head, "Give or take? Yeah."

The elevator dinged and Steve ushered his bride onto the car, "Just do me a favor, please?"

"Sure," Catherine tilted her head as she regarded her new husband.

Steve stabbed at the lobby button on the door panel, "Please don't ever mention the word 'girdle' again." He reached forward and gathered Catherine into his arms as the elevator descended, "It's just so WRONG!"

Catherine laughed out loud, "I know right?!" She gazed into Steve's eyes, "Just as long as you promise me that in a few months when I'm so big you have to practically roll me down the stairs, you won't make fun of my granny panties."

Steve tossed his head back and chuckled, "Okay. Deal." He leaned down for a chaste kiss, "This is going to be great."

The elevator lurched as it landed on the bottom floor, the doors slowly sliding open.

"Where the HELL have you two been?!" Danny's voice boomed across the threshold. "Do you two have ANY idea what I've been going through down here?"

Catherine rolled her eyes and drowned out Danny's words as she kept Steve's gaze, "You'd better be right, Commander. Because if it's not," Catherine cocked her head to the side as she grinned, "there will be hell to pay."

Steve gave her a blinding smile and shook his head as he took hold of her hand, "Of that, I have no doubt."

\- The End


End file.
